


Daddy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris has a daddy kink





	Daddy

“I have a request,” said Ydris as he and his boyfriend got settled in for the night. The wagon was warm and dimly-lit, perfectly set up for a romantic encounter.

“Yeah, what is it?” asked Jack. He was always willing to take part in Ydris’ tricks, especially if they were of the sexual kind. He didn’t call sex with Ydris magical for no reason, it truly was magical in the literal sense of the word.

“When we make love several minutes from now,” said Ydris, snaking an arm around his boyfriend and groping his ass, “I want you to call me ‘daddy’.”

“Oh,” said Jack. “Never took you for someone with a daddy kink.” He could feel Ydris’ reaction to that with how closely they were pressed together, and it made him hard too. “But, y’know, you are a man of mystery.” He reached into Ydris’ trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Daddy.” Ydris moaned, and Jack grinned. 

“You may be making my legs turn to jelly, but I still want to fuck you,” said Ydris. “I like the way you moan. And the way you feel.”

“Whatever you want, daddy,” said Jack. Ydris’ cheeks were flaming red by now, and he removed their clothes with a snap of his fingers.

Ydris sat on the bed, showing off his massive cock.

“Love your big cock, daddy,” said Jack, kneeling down and wrapping his hand around it. Ydris moaned, then clutched at Jack’s hair and swore as his boyfriend wrapped his lips around the tip. This was exactly what he’d wanted, to have his boyfriend calling him that and doing that. He also wanted to make his boyfriend moan as he fucked him, but that would be difficult when Ydris didn’t trust his shaky legs to hold him up.

“You don’t mind if I don’t finger you open, do you?” asked Ydris. “I just want to fuck you so badly.”

“You can skip that step if you want,” said Jack. “Whatever makes you happy, daddy.” 

“Keep calling me that and doing that, and I’ll be very happy,” said Ydris. “Suck on me, baby boy.”

Jack could tell that now Ydris was getting into it. And honestly, he was too. He liked the way Ydris was moaning and losing it about this, and the way his boyfriend was thrusting up into his mouth.

“You like that, daddy?” asked Jack, pumping his fist up and down the spit-slick shaft.

“Oh, fuck, baby boy, daddy very much likes,” Ydris moaned. He was doing something with his fingers, and then Jack felt himself being fingered open by slick fingers that weren’t there. Ydris was moving quickly, but he did that sometimes. And Jack didn’t mind, as long as it gave him that cock sooner.

Ydris’ magical fingers felt wonderful, but Jack tried to keep himself together enough to keep stroking Ydris’ cock and calling him ‘daddy’.

“I’m ready for your cock now, daddy,” said Jack, then moaned as a magical finger brushed his prostate.

“Then climb on, baby boy,” said Ydris, spreading his legs so that Jack would have a comfortable perch. Jack slid onto him with a moan, giving a cry of pleasure as Ydris’ cock finished just pressing up against his prostate.

“Fuck me, daddy,” said Jack. He started bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock, moaning at the feeling, and Ydris moved his hips up every time Jack came down. Jack moaned louder at this, knowing that he wouldn’t last long with Ydris slamming into his prostate at every thrust. “Oh, fuck, daddy.”

“You like that, don’t you, baby boy?” said Ydris, making sure to hit it with every thrust.

“I love it,” said Jack, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed him, then moaned into Ydris’ mouth as the magician wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock and started stroking it.

“Come for me, baby boy,” said Ydris, squeezing his hand a little and making Jack tilt his head back and let out a loud moan.

“Oh, daddy, you’re so good,” said Jack, still bouncing. But he stopped for a moment, moaning and writhing, as he reached his orgasm.

“Yes, baby boy, all that come,” said Ydris, trailing his fingers through it. Then he started to thrust in deeper and faster, and Jack had to cling to him so he wouldn’t lose his wonderful seat.

“Fill me, daddy,” Jack moaned. “Fill me with your wonderful come.” He could feel his legs getting weak as Ydris continued to fuck him.

But finally, Ydris reached his orgasm and clung to his boyfriend, moaning. Jack kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he climbed off of his boyfriend.

“Thank you for indulging my fetish,” said Ydris, stroking his hands down Jack’s back.

“Anything for you,” said Jack. “Daddy.” Ydris blushed, knowing that now that Jack had that information, he could make him blush anytime he wanted. But it was worth it.


End file.
